


October 26: Breathplay

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Breathplay, Kinktober 2019, M/M, koala and giraffe are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 26: Breathplay

"You have too much neck for one man," Rafael says one night as he straddles Sonny's hips and rubs his hands up and down Sonny's chest.

"You love it," Sonny says. He stretches his neck just to tease. 

Rafael smirks and rocks his hips downward in response. 

"God, Rafael," Sonny says, sighing at the hot, heavy feeling of Rafael's dick against his own through their underwear.

"Too much neck," Rafael says again. "Of course, given how much you talk, maybe you need the extra space."

"If that were the rule, you'd look like a giraffe." Sonny laughs when Rafael scrapes his nails across his abs. "Oh, right. I'm the giraffe in this relationship. You're a koala."

Rafael reaches up and taps his fingers against Sonny's neck. "You love that I'm a cuddler."

"Oh, no question, Sonny replies, pushing his neck against Rafael's fingertips. "I know what you're thinking," he says. 

Rafael looks into Sonny's eyes. "That there's a very fun way to shut you up?"

"Got it in one."

Rafael shifts on Sonny's lap, sliding up a little higher so he can get a proper, light grip on Sonny's neck. He presses down slowly, watching the way Sonny licks his bottom lip. "Any requests?"

"Make me come in my underwear," Sonny says. 

Rafael hisses and tightens his grip hard. He rolls his hips down and watches the way Sonny shivers. He removes his hand from Sonny's neck, let's Sonny get in a breath, and then he grips hard again. 

"This what you want?" Rafael asks, setting a hard rhythm with his hips. "Want me to fuck all the words out of your mouth?"

Sonny nods and presses his neck up against Rafael's hand. Rafael takes the cue and squeezes tighter. "So good," Sonny whispers.

"Fuck those words," Rafael repeats as he loosens his grip so Sonny can get a bit more air, "right out of your mouth."

"Fuck, so good," Sonny groans. 

Rafael plants his free hand next to Sonny's head, and shifts all his weight forward as he tightens his grip again. He counts to five and shifts his weight back. "Fucking beautiful neck. So much fucking neck. Big enough to get my hand on and shut you up." He presses forward again, then slowly lifts his hand from Sonny's neck one finger at a time. 

Sonny's panting. Rafael puts his hand over his heart. It's beating fast, but it's steady. "More," Sonny says when Rafael meets his eyes. "I'm so close. Fuck. Please."

"Make me come in my underwear," Rafael murmurs, and when Sonny grabs his hips and grinds himself up against him, Rafael hisses and rewards him with another quick, hard clench around his neck. 

"Yes," Sonny gasps out. "Yes. Fuck. Yes. I'm gonna. So close. Fuck. More."

Rafael massages Sonny's throat, then shoves two fingers into Sonny's mouth. "Suck them like they're my dick," 

Sonny sucks hard and licks up and down Rafael's fingers. He moans and breathes hard through his nose, and strains up against Rafael's hand when Rafael loosens his grip. 

"Easy," Rafael says when Sonny makes a pained sound around his fingers. "I know you're right on the edge. I know. But I don't want to hurt you."

Sonny groans and whines against his fingers, never stopping the hard fucking of his dick against Rafael's. 

"Okay," Rafael says. "Okay." He takes a moment to appreciate the way Sonny downright _melts_ against his palm, and then he wraps his fingers as tight as he dares. He pulls his fingers out of Sonny's mouth and traces both of his nipples.

Sonny's rhythm stutters at the touch, and his hands scrabble over Rafael's hips before grabbing tight again. He whines loudly, chest heaving as he struggles to breathe around Rafael's hand. His cheeks and chest are bright pink, his eyes wide open as he stares at Rafael and comes. 

Rafael grinds against Sonny's now-damp underwear as he carefully takes pressure off Sonny's neck a little at a time. He shakes from head to toe, desperate to come, but he doesn't dare until he's gotten Sonny his air. 

Sonny's breathing is mostly regular again when Rafael lifts his hand. He presses it flat against Sonny's chest and grinds in his lap a few more times before he shouts sharply and comes. 

"Fuck," Sonny moans a few minutes later as Rafael nuzzles his chest. "You are definitely the koala in this relationship."

Rafael chuckles and lifts his head. "What?"

"The grip," Sonny says, lovingly stroking his fingers across his neck, "Your grip's so good. It must be all the tree-climbing you do."

"Tree--OH MY GOD," Rafael yells, jerking up and then falling to Sonny's side. "Are you fucking serious."

Sonny laughs and reaches for Rafael, giggling against his mouth as they kiss. "I'm serious that you're a koala," he says between giggles. 

"For fuck's sake," Rafael replies, but he's laughing a little, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while stoned. If it reads weird, don't do drugs, kids. If it reads fine, maybe do a little drugs, kids.


End file.
